Some one who Understands
by Lemmy
Summary: Two complete Strangers tell each other their troubled pasts A Walk to Remember Crossover


****

AN: OK this is a Crossover between A Walk to Remember and Jeepers Creepers, You must be thinking how in the world did you manage to cross these two very different but Great movies together, if you read you'll find out. It takes place five years after A Walk to Remember and two months after Jeepers Creepers. *WARNING SPOILERS* and I don't own anything that has to do with both movies they belong to their rightful owners so don't sue READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

Landon Carter was going to be late, He had a class in a half an hour and since he left his books at his apartment, he was going to walk into Professor Morris's class late...again.

Landon could hardly see out the front door of his building, the storm was so bad. The drive over was horrible. He sprinted over to the elevator dripping wet. He stepped in the elevator alone and pressed number five and waited for the doors to close then he heard a young woman yell out "Wait, please!". Landon caught the doors just in time as she got on.

"Thanks" she said. " No problem" replied Landon. She pressed number six and the doors closed. "That storm is horrible huh?" Asked Landon. "Yeah, said the Girl, I'm glad I got in when I did."

Suddenly the elevator's lights flickered and it stopped moving. " You have got to be kidding me" said Landon. He started to bang on the doors " Hey anyone Help! We're stuck!" This is so great, the girl muttered I have to get to Professor Morris's class and she'll kill me if I'm late" 

"You're in Professor Morris's Class?" Said Landon surprised. Yeah I'm Trish Jenner I guess we should introduce ourselves cause it seems we're going to be in here for a while. Trish didn't seem amused at all, she looked scared. Landon Carter nice to meet you said Landon. They both sat down in silence. The elevator phone rang and Trish jumped. Landon answered it Hello? he replied. "Yes Hello, said a man this is a repair service we will have you out of there in no time just be patient and don't go anywhere" the guy laughed and hung up. "So?" asked Trish "We're stuck for a while" said Landon flatly. " Well that's great, just great" said Trish. 

" So said Landon, ever been stuck in a elevator before?" " No said Trish I've been worse" Like what asked Landon. Jail said Trish quietly. YOU WERE IN JAIL?! exclaimed Landon surprised. " I didn't do anything wrong said Trish me and, she lowered her voice my brother ran in some trouble on the way home from Spring break" "Oh said Landon, I was put in jail after daring some kid to jump off a tower, man was a jerk back then" Trish smiled. "So what kind of trouble were you in asked Landon. Trish's smile faded " It's sorta hard to talk about" She said quietly. That's ok said Landon, he started playing with his wedding ring, " Your married? asked Trish surprised. "Yeah said Landon smiling sadly I miss her.

Trish looked Confused, "Do you guys go to different collages?" She asked? Oh said Landon, No she.....Passed away a few years ago" " I'm so sorry" said Trish. Landon didn't say anything. "You know, said Trish I know how you feel I lost my brother two months ago, to that trouble we were in." Landon looked at Trish in her deep brown eyes only then did he notice the pain she was in. "If you don't mind me asking, said Trish, How did your wife die?" "Leukemia said Landon, she didn't tell me at first, we knew each other our whole lives, Landon smiled, and all those years I paid no attention to her she was just another face in the hallway. Then in senior year something changed I was in the school play with her, she looked so beautiful that night," Landon closed his eyes remembering, the song she sang to him,

*Flashback*

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.

I know now, you're my only hope.

Hmm.Mmmm.Ooooo

(They kiss)

*End Flashback*

"She made me promise not to fall in love with her, this made me laugh I knew I would never fall in love with her the minister's daughter, the girl who carried around a bible all day. I was so wrong, so wrong." Landon looked at Trish, "She had a list of things she wanted to do in her life, get a tattoo, be in two places at once, witness a miracle," Landon smiled, "She would never tell me what her number one thing was. One night while we were looking at the stars, I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me. That's when she told me her number one, she wanted to get married in the church where her parents where married. She never told me she was sick, not till the illness had gotten worse, did she tell me. I was made at her for not telling me sooner, but also angry at myself for treating her badly all those years. We got married like she wished, we were both seventeen". Landon looked down, tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"She died early in the fall but we had the greatest summer together, said Landon I will never forget that summer". There was a minute of silence between them. " Did she ever get her miracle?" asked Trish quietly? Landon smiled, "Yeah it was me," he replied. Trish looked at him but didn't say anything, she was giving him one of those 'huh?' looks. "That's what her father told me," said Landon. "What was her name?" asked Trish "Jamie, said Landon my sweet Jamie." Trish put her hand on Landon's knee, she knew how hard it was for him to tell her about Jamie and his painful past, she knew it was time to tell someone the truth, she couldn't keep it locked up inside of her forever.

Landon was looking at his ring when Trish began to speak. " My brother Darry and I were coming home for spring break, when this old truck tried to run us off the road," Trish paused, "It's ok you know, said Landon, you can talk to me." A single tear went down her face as she continued. "We kept on driving even though the guy nearly killed us and we saw him throw something down a pipe, that something looked like a body." Landon's eyes got wide. "After we saw him he followed us again and succeeded in running us off the road." Trish took a deep breath and let it out, Landon could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Darry he wanted to be a hero and see if we could save whoever was down there, I stupidly agreed and we went back. It was a really bad idea." 

"Was the guy there?" asked Landon. "No, said Trish but Darry he heard something that sounded like help down in the pipe and he crawled down there, I was holding his feet, then there were rats and I let go of him and he ended up down the pipe, He must have saw something horrible down there because he was acting so distant, like he was traumatized or in shock. We drove a few more miles down to a diner where we called for help. I didn't believe what he told the cops, I couldn't believe him it was all like a really bad nightmare, "What did he see" asked Landon.

"He said he saw, five or six hundred bodies sewed together stuck up on the walls" Landon looked at Trish in disbelief, was this girl a nutcase?, he just told her something very important to him and now was she mocking him with her horror story? This was just too unbelievable, Landon looked into her eyes again that pain couldn't be fake. "I know, said Trish, it sounds crazy but that's not the worst part, we were being escorted home when the guy attacked again he killed the two cops, he cut off one of the cops heads that's what told us something was wrong because we didn't see any of this, till the head bounced off my windshield, then the guy he picked up the head and, and pulled out his tongue. "WHAT!?" exclaimed Landon you have to be making this up!" Why would I make something like this up? Huh?, more tears ran down her face, it's all true and because of it I lost my little brother, and that man he was a monster he was like a big bat human type thing, a old woman said he wanted something from one of us, but she said she didn't know which one of us he wanted, Trish looked up at the ceiling remembering.

__

*Flashback*

****

Darry: You know

****

Jezelle: (has a guilty look on her face)

****

Darry: You know who it wants, you know what it wants

****

Jezelle: You don't understand

****

Darry: You know how it's going to happen

****

Jezelle: You don't understand

****

Darry: (grabs Jezelle and makes her look at him) Jeepers Creepers, Jeepers Creepers right

Who? Who hears Jeepers Creepers while screaming in the dark?

*End Flashback*

"She lied when Darry asked her she said it wanted me, I was so scared I didn't want to die" said Trish openly crying. "It took your brother," said Landon. Trish nodded, I haven't seen him since that night" 

"Is there a chance he's still alive?" Asked Landon. "No, said Trish the old woman she said he took Darry's eyes" Landon couldn't believe the story she just told him, "That all really happened? he asked. "Yeah, said Trish sniffling She reached into her bag and pulled out a dirty yellow shirt, it was ripped. "This is the shirt he was wearing that day, it got all ripped after he fell down the pipe, said Trish, everything still feels like a bad dream, like I'll wake up and Darry will be there annoying me like he always did" Trish smiled through her tears. "I'm the same way, said Landon, with Jamie I just wish I could hear her voice one more time, to hear her sing." Neither of them said another word till Landon looked at his watch, "I guess we wont be making it to Professor Morris' class today," he muttered. Then the elevator started moving, they both stood up. "I'm really glad we talked, said Trish, It was really nice to tell someone I feel like a burden has been lifted" 

"Yeah, said Landon, I feel the same way. 

From that day on Landon Carter and Trish Jenner remained close friends because they both knew there was one person in this world that understood their pain.

****

AN: That is my Walk to Remember, Jeepers Creepers Crossover, I know it's a little corny with the whole elevator thing but I think it worked out pretty good. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
